The Story of You, Me, And The Girl You're In Love With
by StarStruck99
Summary: Sure, we've seen two sides of Austin and Ally's story. But what about the third?


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first Austin & Ally fic, and I chose to do it from Kira's perspective. While it focuses on her, there are plenty of Austin and Ally moments. there will be a second chapter, depending on if people read this, so don't worry that isn't the end! And the timeline is Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath to Partners & Parachutes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally does not belong to me.**

* * *

Kira knows she shouldn't fall for Austin.

Sure, his floppy blond hair and kind brown eyes are adorable and endearing, and yes, his smile can light up a room, but that's no reason to fall so quickly for him. And while his personality is sweet and kind and slightly goofy in a cute way, she knows that if she falls for Austin, things are just going to end with a broken heart on her part. It's not that she thinks that he would try to hurt her in any way (he is way too nice for that), it's just she's seen the signs of a boy and girl in love. Austin and Ally have all of them.

She remembers when she first met Team Austin. Kira was so excited when her father told her about the opportunity to be in _Austin Moon's _music video. It had been her dream to meet him ever since she heard his first song, and being in his video was a dream come true. The first day, she almost didn't notice it, though it was impossible not to get at least some hint of it. Austin and Ally obviously didn't know the meaning of personal space, or at least not when it comes to each other, and the smiles and glances they shared were so intimate it she almost felt wrong seeing it.

Okay, so maybe she didn't have to get so close to Austin on the ferris wheel ride-he seemed really freaked out-but Kira is a teenage girl, and Austin is a charming popstar. She forgot all about the little crush he had on Ally almost the whole time she was there, until she and Ally get stuck in the giant hamster balls. The look of worry and concern that crossed over Austin's face was forever imprinted in Kira's mind, along with the pang in her heart when she realized it wasn't for her, but for the short brunette trapped with her. She hadn't known him that long, but already her feelings had grown into a full-blown crush.

When she discovered Autin's drooling problem, Kira couldn't help but wonder if it's some elaborate scheme so that she and her little crush were out of the way of Austin and Ally's love life. Feeling it would be better to quietly step out, she quit, ignoring the little voice niggling in the back of her mind saying, _you could win him over._

Because by now she's head-over-heels. Falling in love fast was always a problem the Starr's encountered-sometimes it works out, like with her father, Jimmy and her mother, Kara. Kira almost cries when she realizes that that's not going to happen with her and Austin.

But then her dad convinces her to get back on board, so she does to make him happy. Kira can't help but notice none of Team Austin seem all that thrilled to see her. She stares at the tiny space in between the performer and the songwriter, and holds back tears. The rest of her time with the group rushes by, and she feels herself let loose, even allowing herself to hope that Austin liked her too. He flirted with her a lot. But maybe that was just how he was.

After the music video is over and done with, her dad tells her about her breath problem. Kira could just about die from embarrasment. She thinks back to her whole time with the gang, remembering the screams and continuous tries to spray her with minty stuff. She also allows the hope that Austin likes her to grow. Kira tells herself she was just imagining all the signs, that Austin was being distant with Kira because of her breath. So when she steps into Sonic Boom to give Team Austin the tickets, she feels butterflies in her stomach the moment she catches sight of Austin.

Kira's heart beats wildly when Austin invites her along, and she gives a wide smile. She even makes some off-hand remark about her breath, trying to make a joke of it. She's not so sure Austin catches it.

As she sits down at the table, Kira thinks of how cute it is that Austin is trying to make sure she has a good time. She also can't help but notice that there are plenty of empty spaces, yet Ally sits in the seat next to Austin. When she returns from getting napkins (although it was hard to resist Austin's shirt), she listens with a sad smile as Ally lists things that were so great about Austin. She feels stupid for even considering the idea that they weren't completely in love. Kira heaves an internal sigh when Ally even pets his hair, jealousy settling in her stomach. Since both musicians were so oblivious to their feelings for one another, she wonders if Ally is even aware she's listing some of the things she likes about Austin. She guesses not.

She tries to put Austin and her crush out of her mind, but it's hard. Kira finds herself hanging out with him for a few one day, they're together at Sonic Boom and he's teaching her how to play guitar. She can't help but flirt with him, even though she know's he's taken. Kira is surprised when he stammers out, "I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go out sometime?". She instantly memorizes the sentence.

At the same time, she's exasperated because honestly, couldn't Austin see that he liked Ally? So Kira tries to push him in the right direction, as subtly as she can.

"But I thought you and Ally liked each other."

Okay, so maybe being subtle wasn't her strong point. Kira internally rolls her eyes when Austin fumbles to say no, surprised of just how oblivious he really is.

"I've never seen a guy and girl spend so much time with each other who weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." She forces a smile, trying not to shake him. That's not the only reason she thinks (knows) that Austin and Ally like each other, but she doesn't want to bring up personal space issues and private moments.

But his adorable puppy-dog eyes gets her and she caves, agreeing to go out with him as long as nothing was going on. It's Kira's last resort, her last try at getting him to realize it. Not to mention this is Austin Moon they're talking about, and she might as well enjoy her time with him. When flowers start to pour in she finds it almost funny how one second she can be so happy, and the next so sad. The comments from Dez and Trish don't help.

"When it comes to Austin and Ally, no gesture is too big."

"Move aside so I can see the happy couple, Kira."

She hadn't realized before that their friends wanted them to be together, that they had noticed everything she had. Kira is so sick of feeling this way, hopeful for her and Austin one minute, the next, resigning herself to the fact that Austin and Ally would probably start dating. Heck, they'd probably get married.

Kira leaves, confused thoughts swirling in her head and a very, _very_ tiny squee. Because let's face it, Austin and Ally would be adorable. She knew, it, their friends knew it...just not them.

She decides once and for all that Austin is out of her life, that she's not going to get in the way. So she spends time with friends, and hangs out with her visiting cousin, Stella Starr. Kira manages not to talk about anything relating to Austin Moon, until they're passing by Sonic Boom on their way to get a smoothie.

"Is that Austin Moon?!" Stella points inside, and Kira determinedly looks away.

"C'mon," she hisses. "I don't want to be here. Please? I'll explain."

Stella relunctantly follows her, and they sit on a bench. Kira looks at her cousin, not sure where to start.

"Do you know him?" Stella asks her, smiling wide. "OMG that is so cool!"

"Yeah, I know him." Kira smiles. "I was in his music video, you know. And I may haveacrushonhim." She mumbles the last part, hoping the other girl won't catch it.

"You like him!" Stella squeals, and leans forward. "Tell me everything! Does he like you too?"

Kira feels a pang, but tries to hide it. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I thought so for a while but he definitely likes someone else."

Stella frowns, her eyebrows drawing together. "Who is she? Ugh, I'll bet she's awful."

Kira breaths out in frustration. "That's just it, she's incredibly sweet. She and Austin are perfect for each other, and everyone but them sees it."

Stella gives her a sympathetic look and pats her on the shoulder. She doesn't say anything, and Kira is grateful. There isn't anything she can say to make this better.

Later, Dez gives her a call about getting a part in his new movie. Kira is reluctant, because she's afraid she'll see Austin again and she doesn't think she can handle that. But she goes anyways, and her heart actually skips a beat when Austin meets her there. She feels like singing when he tells her, "I don't like Ally the way I like you." Kira believes him.

But this is the exact opposite of what she wants her first date to be. She's allergic to grass, and has never been able to stay awake through an old movie.

"Interesting," she mutters when she hears how Ally had planned this. Kira knows she's being a little paranoid thinking that Ally had stalked her MyFace page just to make sure the date was awful, but she can't help it. At least Ally (finally) realizes she likes Austin.

Kira is finally able to enjoy herself when Ally pops out of nowhere and takes her necklace. Takes HER necklace. She's mad now and can't help but snap, picking off fettucini. And then, as if proving that yes, her day could get worse, the sprinklers turn on and soak her.

She screams and runs, a few tears mixing in with the droplets of water. Making it out of the park she plops down on a bench, feeling miserable.

"Kira?" she looks up to see Austin and gives him a half-smile.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this date." He looks down nervously. "I was hoping to sweep you off your feet, but instead I gave you the wrong necklace, covered you in fettucini and got you wet."

Kira really smiles now. She can't help it, he's so sweet. "You still swept me off my feet, Austin."

He grins, and asks her if she wants to go eat pancakes and play video games. She accepts, of course. At this point she can't really do anything else.

Kira is light and happy and they walk back to Sonic Boon together, hands swinging. Their date was perfect, at least to her. Well, almost perfect: it really hasn't helped her ego how Austin talked about Ally every other sentence. Okay, maybe she's exaggerating, but it sure felt like it.

As they step through the doors of the music store, Kira notes the shocked and rather sad expression on Ally's face. Glancing at Austin, she can see that he hasn't noticed, which doesn't surprise her. Feeling bad for the other girl (she was in her position, after all) Kira sincerely apologizes. As she and Austin step out of Sonic Boom, she looks back one last time to see the stricken look on Ally's face. Kira bites her lip and turns away, trying to forget the longing in the other girl's eyes.


End file.
